This invention relates to an improvement of the signal transmission lines and, mainly, to single wire, shielded, coaxial lines.
Single wire, shielded, coaxial lines have heretofore had plugs 1 at both ends as illustrated in FIG. 1. A braided, shielding conductor 3 around central wire 2 is provided with insulating material in between. The conductor 3 eliminates the mutual inductance and also prevents the electromagnetic coupling. Generally, a signal line (not shown) is connected to central wire 2 and the earth line (not shown) to the shielding conductor 3. Accordingly, the signal voltage of and current in shielding conductor 3 are constantly subjected to electrostatic influence by external electrostatic fields. Thus, for example, external AC fields modify the electric potential between two lines 2 and 3 and accordingly generate induced current. Hence, the transmitted signal is distorted with an attendant reduction in S/N ratio.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a shielded, coaxial line which lessens the aforesaid defects by reducing induced current and minimizing the electric potential difference between the signal line and the earth line.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from a reading of the following specification and claims taken with the drawing.